Lola 1st Birthday
by Jessiegal18
Summary: Lola is turning 1 years old. she is growing up so fast.
**Lola 1** **st** **Birthday**

"Winn I ordered the cake and did you buy the decorations." I asked while on the phone with Winn.

"Yes I did honey, and also I bought the hamburgers and hotdogs and of course the buns. Before I leave the store do we need anything else." He asked while getting in the checkout line.

"No we are good, drive safe love you babe." I answered.

"K loves you 2; see you when I get home." He said before he hanged up.

Putting my phone down on the counter, turning around to pull out the grill cleaner.

When I heard the kids laughing and gigging, 'The grill can be cleaned later' I thought as I ran off to play with the kids.

Finally the big day came.

Lola birthday party

"Winn can you had me that string." I asked trying to hang up a sign that reads 'HAPPY BIRTHADAY.

"Sure thing hon, do you think we have enough decorations" he asked as he looked over the living room.

"Winn its Lola first birthday party, it's a big deal. Besides all we have is 20 balloons and 34 streamers and one happy birthday sign also we have pin board so that we can pin each guest picture on the board and save it for her that's all" I answered back.

I step down from the stool and went over to get more ribbons and streamers.

"That's all she says, she is one she will not remember." Winn said as he readjusts his shirt

"She might not remember but we will." I remark to him as I turned to walk into the kitchen to check on the cake.

"Ok you are right she only turns one once" he said as he lifted the lid to see the cake.

The cake was shape like a book open on a chapter.

It was cover with white frosting and pink trimming, in blue frosting there was words spelling out 'once upon a time' and in pink frosting on the other side said' Happy first birthday Lola.'

"Is it beautiful, the baker did a great job on it." I commented.

"Yeah they did a good job." Winn agreed

"ok I am going to see if the birthday girl is ready the guest will be here soon." I said as I turn to climb the stairs to Lola room.

Entering Lola room she was already up from her nap and on her bedroom floor playing with her stuff animals and Barbie dolls.

"Hey Princess are you excited for your birthday party." I asked her.

Turning towards me she got up and run to wrap her arms around my leg.

"Mommy." She said as she looks up to smile at me.

"Hey baby how about we put on our birthday outfit" I asked her

She continued to look up at me with a smile on her cute little face.

'She looks so much like her father' I thought as I walked over to Lola closet to pull out her favorite outfit.

"Ok baby how about we get changed our party guest will be here soon" I said as I pulled the outfit that we picked out last night.

I started to help her get dress.

"Ok sweetie lets go down stairs and play with brother and sister until the guest arrived ok. I said as I picked Lola up and made our way to the living room to set her down in the living room to play with Emma and Noah.

Who were more than happy to play with the birthday girl.

As I was walking away to help Winn in the kitchen I heard laughs and gigging, turning around I saw Emma reading well just saying random words reading in her mind, I mean she is only 3 years old but the cute thing that melted my heart was that Noah and Lola was actually paying attention to Emma.

I was so absorbed into the kids that I didn't notice Winn wrapping his arms around me.

"Beautiful ain't they" he whispers in my ear as we both continued to watch them.

"Honey I been thinking about-"I started to say when I got cut off

"Another baby?" he finished for me.

"Yes things are calming down finally calming down at Catco and the DEO. Why not? I said leaning back to snuggle into Winn arms.

"Another boy would be great" he started to say but when he say the 'oh really' look I was giving him.

"Or another beautiful girl." He finished quickly.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The party guests have arrived.

Winn and I herded the kids to the backyard where they played on the swing set and ran around playing tag and some playing on the mini trampoline.

Everyone was a happy camper when the hot dogs and hamburgers were served and cold soda pop to go with it.

Soon after everyone had eaten, it was time to for Lola to open her presents with my help of course.

Lola got lot of cute outfits from her grandma Liz and her aunty Alex, also got some toys from her friends.

When opening presents were over.

The kids went back to playing when I got the cake ready.

Putting the candles in the cake I smiled as I heard the kids laughing and enjoying the beautiful day.

When the cake was brought out and after the happy birthday song was sung to Lola and the cake was cut and served.

The kids played some more and soon every kid were tired and ready for a nap.

All the kids went home with little party bag with little goodies inside.

By the time the last kid went home Emma and Noah and Lola were wiped out and frankly so was Winn and I.

So we all settled down on the couch and watched our favorite Disney movie Mary Poppins **(sorry I was watching saving Mr. Banks when I was writing this part, I am babysitting and the kids will only settle down for this movie)**

All three kids and husband fall asleep all snuggled in together.

Looking over at my family, Winn was sprawled out across the couch with his head laid back with both arms wrapped around us.

Emma was snuggled in between Winn and I, Noah was on Winn other side with his body glued into Winn side, while little Lola is asleep on my lap.

 **THE END OF LOLA FIRST BIRTHDAY.**

Ok I am thinking about adding a new child to the Kara and Winn family. I wanna hear some ideas from you guys about what the child should be named and boy or girl and also what they should look like. If you don't like it, that's ok just let me know what you think about it.


End file.
